


wind

by imissyou



Category: Original Work
Genre: Angst, Bad Poetry, Implied/Referenced Suicide, Original Character Death(s), Original Character(s), Poetry, Suicide
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-31
Updated: 2019-01-31
Packaged: 2019-10-20 00:42:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 50
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17612165
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/imissyou/pseuds/imissyou
Summary: like the wind,she comes and she goes.





	wind

like the wind,  
she comes and she goes. 

like leaves being swept away in the air, she flows wherever life takes her. 

like a tornado,  
her storm starts out merely miniscule  
but begins to consume. 

like the wind,   
she comes and she goes. 

until one day,   
she doesnt come anymore.

**Author's Note:**

> sometimes the seemingly smallest storms are the ones you must lend your attention to.  
> -author


End file.
